


shadows come with the pain that you're running from

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, a lil sad, and uma loves harry just as much, but its a lil fluffy at the end yay, harry loves uma a lot, pirate queen uma has emotions??? no way dude, some implied harry x gil??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: uma's not the best at dealing with her emotions but hey harry's here





	shadows come with the pain that you're running from

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! im new here to ao3 and i just happen to have this hyperfixation on Descendants so why not??? make an account to publish all my ideas n shit???? hell yeah 
> 
> anyways i love huma and this is my first work and i hope you guys like it!!! :)))))

If there was one thing in the world that Uma hated, it was crying.

 

Or people seeing her cry, in this case.

 

Captain Uma was famous on the Isle for her intimidation, determination, and overall strength. She always approaches anyone—friend or foe—with an impactful glare. Her cheekbones were always locked, lips tightly shut, and eyebrows slightly furrowed. Smiling was gross to her, but she did fancy an occasional smirk once in a while. Uma had quite the difficulty with showing visible weakness. Almost everyday, she tells herself she doesn’t need to cry. She was far too strong for that. The overwhelming thoughts repeated in her brain everyday: _make your mother proud, don’t fuck up, you’re the baddest sea witch the Isle has ever graced upon._ She told such thoughts to herself because she had no one to uplift her except her fellow pirate crew because her mom nearly saw her less as a daughter and more of a girl who cleaned tables for a living.

 

Pirate captains _don’t_ cry.

 

Or do they?

 

It had been the same bleak and busy day at Ursula’s restaurant, where Uma worked until her feet bled. Nothing really _exciting_ happens at the shop. Hell, even fights are so frequent she finds them boring and goes back to cleaning a table where customers were previously seated. She almost memorizes what comes up on a normal work day: watch people complain over cold fish, yell at a customer, scrub the dishes until she can she her reflection in them, fight breaks out, argue with mom over something completely stupid.

 

Gil and Harry had offered to help her with work today, because for some reason it’d received a little more customers than usual. Uma however, had told them over and over that she could handle this, because “I’ve been working here since I was 12, I’ve had worse days than this.”

 

“Uma you’ve done so much for us in your crew, the least we can do is help you serve fish.” Harry says as he grabs a couple stain covered aprons, holding one in one hand and the other throwing it at Gil. “Let us have your back for once.”

 

Sooner or later, she was proven wrong because Uma had gotten angry with a customer so she decided to take a break, and Harry had scared off the bothersome customer with a hook to the throat. The place had finally cleared out for the day and it was just the three pirates left.

 

Gil and Harry have witnessed Uma and her mother argue countless times. They thought it was common. But Harry sort of couldn’t stand it.

 

Ursula was a drunk (not as bad as Cruella) and one of her symptoms of drunkenness was anger. Unexplainable anger. Uma had found this out many times where she’d push her mother to a certain extent that she would yell the ugliest of things at her—or even hit her sometimes. Uma showed no fear, because to her fear was only an enemy.

 

The two pirates are sitting at an empty table, Gil’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder and golden locks flowing outward across his vest. His eyelids were heavy and ready to fall shut when a very loud thud and a muffled yell rang through the room, causing Gil to shoot up and emit a small sound of fright.

 

“Harry, what the hell was tha--”

 

“You should know this by now, Gil. ‘S just Uma and her mum going at it again.” Harry’s voice was tired and a bit annoyed. Gil lays his head back down on his shoulder and Harry combs a hand through his hair.

 

“You’ll never make it out of the Isle Uma, so you can kiss Auradon goodbye!” He hears Ursula’s roaring voice. “You’ll be stuck here for the rest of your damn life scrubbing planks with that silly pirate crew of yours and that’s all you’ll ever be!”

 

About 15 more seconds of yelling sends vibrations through the room once again, but this time Harry hears something he’s never heard from her.

 

“I would’ve made it out of the Isle if you actually cared! I stuck by my crew because they’re the only people that love me! You never took one look at me and saw something worth loving me for! Go to hell!” Uma screams. Harry had become familiar with the power in her voice when she yelled, but what caught him off guard was when her voice _broke._

 

He hears her stomping down the stairs, sniffling and stifling oncoming sobs. She storms into the restaurant and grabs a nearby plate from the sink. With an angry shout, she throws the plate onto the ground, causing it to shatter into many pieces. She then storms out the back door of the restaurant and Harry quickly follows after.

 

The fall-near-winter breeze hits her face, contrasting with the warm salty tears escaping out. She swipes her wrists across her eyes, expecting the tears to go away. But they keep flowing, and flowing.

 

“Uma!” He calls after her, but she doesn’t slow down.

 

“I’m not in the mood Harry!” She retorts with the same angry tone but her voice is now trembling.

 

At this point her mind is practically bullying her.

 

_You’re weak! You’ve let everyone around you down. Nobody loves you._

 

 _“_ I just want to help!”

 

_You’re not supposed to shed tears. Shedding tears are for weak little-_

 

“Harry, not now!”

 

_You’re just a useless pirate. You’re nothing but a phony!_

 

She’s gripping the handle bars of the balcony, not caring if she’s not wearing a jacket in November. She wants the tears to stop completely, and the taunting thoughts in her head to be silenced. She realized that only bottling up her feelings will make it worse. But she has to—because there’s no place for weakness on the Isle.

 

Harry catches up to her and rests a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turns to him, eyes bloodshot and her nose slightly tinted red.

 

Harry feels his heartstrings tug at the sight of her. In that moment, he wasn’t looking at the headstrong pirate captain that always demanded things to be done but instead he was looking at a completely different person now. She was so _vulnerable_ and _helpless_ and _defeated_ and _broken_. He couldn’t help but feel something break inside of him.

 

“Uma you’re not gonna solve any of your problems if you keep running from ‘em.” Harry tells her in a soft voice.

 

Uma doesn’t respond. Instead she just lets her emotions pour out like a river. She breaks into a shattering sob, and Harry just quickly enough wraps her into his embrace tightly while she trembles. Uma arms wrap around Harry’s torso, clinging tightly to the leather of his coat. If Harry softened for anything, it was because of Uma. He’d basically melt when she talked to--or even touched him.

 

She held onto him so tight as if he were going to let go and leave her. She didn’t want him to—because he was all she had. Luckily, Harry promised himself from the day that he realized he truly loved Uma, he’d never let go. Ever.

 

This was the lowest he’d ever seen her, and he himself felt felt a lump at his throat from the sight of it.

 

He’s got one hand at the back of Uma head, and the other wrapped securely around her. His head turned from the left to the right to catch anyone who might’ve been staring at them. He lets her cry for a few seconds before she calms down.

 

Harry doesn’t feel the need to ask what’s making her cry all of a sudden. He already knows; he’s heard all the hateful things that Ursula shouted at her and felt like Uma was going to reach her breaking point. He just didn’t know when.

 

“Promise you’ll never leave, Harry?” she finally chokes out, swollen brown eyes meeting his.

 

“Never in a million years, love.” answers Harry immediately. “I’ll always be there.”

 

Both Harry and Gil were the only people Uma was the safest around. They were always the ones that sent her into fits of laughter and the first ones to calm her down when she’s so angry she could kill someone and the ones she’d always end up in a cuddle pile with watching the sun go down. But Harry was her safe haven. Uma was his as well.

 

“You’re the best damn pirate captain I’ve ever seen, babe. Don’t let your mum tell you otherwise.”

 

“I know but--” Uma sniffs, “It just...sucks when my own mom says that shit to me. It’s more fucking painful. ”

 

Harry wipes away Uma’s stray tears with his thumbs. “Don’t worry about that. Me, you and Gil are gonna try our absolute best to get off this hell of an island whether she likes it or not. Because the captain Uma I know does not take shit from anybody.”

 

They stare at each other for a moment, and Harry’s looking at her like she’s ethereal. Uma stands on the tips of her toes and pulls Harry into a kiss. Her arms wrap around his shoulder blades and Harry’s muscular arms snake their way back around her waist.

 

Uma pulls away from him and lets out a sigh. “I fucking hate having emotions. They’re a waste of time.”

 

“You and me both, babe.”

 

They both chuckle at each other, still inches apart from each other’s faces, and then Harry pulls her back in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i hope you enjoyed this story!!! i had a lot of fun writing it bc huma are my Parents and i really wanted to share it here!!! feel free to give kudos or leave kind comments if you like :))


End file.
